wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Rune
'Rune '''is a member of Empire Eighty-Eight. Appearance Rune is a teenage girl with long blonde hair. She wears a costume designed to make her look like a wizard.Rune – A powerful telekinetic and white supremacist, she can move nonliving objects she touches, each one potentially weighing several tons. Dresses up as a wizard. - Cast (Spoiler Free) Her original costume featured a black and red robe.Rune – The youngest member of Empire Eighty-Eight at present, a teenage girl, Rune can touch an object to attune to it, after which point she has the ability to telekinetically manipulate it. These objects can weigh several tons each. Rune wears a robe in black and red. - Cast (In Depth) After joining Fenrir's Chosen she wore a dark blue robe with a peaked hood, edged with runes.Rune, for her part, wasn’t much older than Imp. Her long blond hair streamed out of a pointed hood, and runes lined the edges of a long, dark blue cloak. - Excerpt from Colony 15.3 Personality Rune was a white supremacist, a result of teenage rebellion from her family (who had escaped from the Herren Clan.)''Rune ( It's sad all the other Nazis had some had a background story ) Rune is a tertiary member of Othala's family - the which is part of a group that's informally known as 'the clan', or the Herren Clan. Second cousin to Othala, really. Her parents weren't so into the ideas that the family was pushing, and broke away, but Rune's childhood rebellion dragged her back, and she ultimately connected with an uncle after her parents hit some financial difficulty at the same time that Rune hit some snags with the law. Her uncle spoiled her quite a bit, encouraged her more reckless behavior, and brought her along on some stuff that ultimately got her sent to juvie. Lacking the ability to adjust or hold back in the midst of a diverse juvie population, she got segregated and ultimately triggered and broke out. Her uncle connected her to Kaiser, who brought her and her family to Brockton Bay and helped them financially (putting her in the Towers.) The Herren Clan wants to be a serious organization, but isn't quite there. Every person they can commit to a more serious group like Kaiser, though, gives them more legitimacy and support, and pushes them toward being a stronger organization. This creates a sort of friction within the group that has some people trying to be organized, and others pushing for more reckless violence and conflict in hopes of getting more triggers or just being seen as 'good soldiers.' Lots of talk of 'old ways', with meetings called 'moots', among other things. Other supremacist groups can join the clan through marriage, but breaking in seriously is hard, requiring years of membership, marriage to solidify the deal, having children and getting them involved, and proving one's own worth. This makes it hard for undercovers to break in. Given the number of warring minor factions, the effect drives a lot of recruitment - one family might well want to reach out to guys further south or west to bulk up their own forces and better push their own agendas. - Wildbow comments on information regarding secondary characters, reddit On both occasions she spoke, she was vocally angry with the Undersiders,Colony 15.2 although this may have been a coincidence. Tattletale speculated that she was hoping to leave the Chosen following Hookwolf's departure.Colony 15.3 Abilities and Powers Rune can touch an object to attune to it, after which point she has the ability to telekinetically move it.Rune was the source of the debris that had struck us, which was rising back into the air as I watched. A teenage girl in the service of Empire Eighty-Eight, Rune was a powerful telekinetic capable of lifting nearly a ton. Several things weighing up to a ton, judging by what I saw. She hovered in the air, crouched atop a piece of building as big as a garbage truck, with more similarly sized pieces of rubble orbiting her. The drawback to her power was that she needed to touch things before she could move them with her mind, but that seemed fairly inconsequential right this moment. - Excerpt from Buzz 7.9 She has to trace signatures onto the object with her power. This process takes a few seconds, up to a limit of 30 seconds. Although Skitter believed she was limited to objects weighing up to a ton,Buzz 7.9 they can in fact weigh several tons each, and could even levitate lighter objects. She was able to levitate pieces of rubble the size of trucks,“Fuckers!” the teenager in the cowl and robe screamed, “I’ll squash you!” The big pieces of rubble in the sky above drifted our way. One suddenly stopped levitating and dropped. We were already kicking the dogs into motion, leaping to the neighboring rooftop, when the debris struck with a series of crashes that suggested the debris had punched through the roof and even the one or two floors below it. - Excerpt from Buzz 7.9Plague 12.2 which were seemingly about her upper limit.She lunged straight for the floating piece of debris. Her claws latched on it, and for a moment, we hung there, Angelica in an undignified pose with her upper body hanging onto the thing, back legs dangling. It drifted downward, slow at first, then faster, as though Rune couldn’t support the weight of us and the chunk of building. Angelica scrabbled for a grip, pulled her body up and forward, and found the footing to leap. - Excerpt from Buzz 7.9 On one occasion, she was seen to break off a chunk of a building by using her power on it.Rune leaped off the rock and landed on the husk of a building that hadn't survived Leviathan's attack. A few seconds later, a large section broke off and lifted into the air. She didn't stay on top of it for long, choosing instead to gather more ammunition, moving on to other ruined walls and sections of building. - Snare 13.8 She was Manton limited to nonliving objects, although people could ride on objects she moved.Plague 12.2 She is usually limited to two distinct objects, but can manipulate three or four with increasing penalties to her own ability to operate independently. Similar objects are easier to keep coordinate.Two objects at a time, three if she devotes enough focus that it impacts her ability to manage her own movements, balance, self defense, etc, and maybe four if she really tries, gives up a lot in the aforementioned categories, and very probably has items which are easy to coordinate (ie. all roughly equal in shape and mass). Takes up to 30 seconds to attune to each object, tracing signatures onto them with her power. - Wildbow comments on the limits to Rune's powers?, reddit History Background Rune was born a tertiary member of the Herren Clan. Her parents had broken away from the Herren Clan, but Rune's childhood rebellion dragged her back. She ended up connecting with an uncle after her parents began to have problems with their finances at the same time that she had some snags with the law. Her uncle spoiled her, encouraged her more reckless behavior, and brought her along on some things that ultimately got her sent to juvenile detention. Lacking the ability to adjust or hold back, Rune was segregated and ultimately triggered and broke out. Her uncle connected her to Kaiser, who brought her and her family to Brockton Bay and helped them financially. Story Start Her public identity was revealed by Coil along with the rest of E88.Buzz 7.6 She went on a rampage alongside Purity She then helped the city during Leviathan's attack, helping bend a barrier formed by Kaiser into a makeshift cage to hold the Endbringer after Clockblocker temporarily froze him.Rune and another telekinetic were working to bend the metal from Kaiser’s shaken barrier around Leviathan’s limbs and face. - Excerpt from Extermination 8.4 Post-Leviathan After Kaiser's death, she followed Hookwolf and joined Fenrir's Chosen. She was later wounded when Hookwolf was being recruited by Shatterbird, before Othala healed her.He looked at his people, saw Othala hurrying over to Cricket’s side to grant the young woman regenerating abilities. Rune was hurt, the right side of her face torn up, healed only enough to close the cuts and stop the worst of the bleeding. Probably Othala. Everyone else was injured to some degree, many gravely. - Excerpt from Interlude 11e (Anniversary Bonus) She attended the Meeting at Crater Lake with the rest of the Chosen, covered in barely-healed scratches and scars. She helped fight the Slaughterhouse Nine as part of Hookwolf's army. Post-Slaughterhouse Nine After Hookwolf left with the Nine, she fought the Undersiders as part of group including both Pure and Chosen. They were defeated and order to leave the city. She berated the Undersiders for trying to claim the entire city.Rune was kneeling, bleeding from shallow cuts across her face, chest, ribs, stomach and thighs. She was using her power on a scarf to bind the wounds tight. ... None of them were meeting our gaze. We’d won to the extent that it was embarrassing to them. “You’re in our territory,” Tattletale told them. “Get out.” “You’ve taken this whole fucking city as your territory,” Rune retorted, scowling. “Your point being?” Regent asked. “Where are we supposed to go?” “Leave the city, retard.” Imp said. “You can’t just take the whole city.” I didn’t feel like Imp and Regent were giving the impression of strength. I spoke before they could. “We already have. We fought the Nine and played a pretty big part in taking out more than half of them.” I pointed at Shatterbird, “Case in point. You took advantage of that to try to claim some territory for yourselves. Not only is that awfully pathetic, but you proved yourselves hypocrites, doing exactly what Hookwolf accused us of doing.” “We staked out our claim. It’s our right.” “Your right? On what grounds? Strength? We have you beat there. Did you earn it? No. I think my team has you beat on both points.” - Excerpt from Colony 15.2 Tattletale speculated that she was hoping to leave the Chosen.Colony 15.3 At around the time of the Echinda event, Rune was among a group of Nazis operating in Boston who were giving Accord and Blasto trouble."I've given you my word that you'll be safe, provided you cooperate." "Damn Nazis," Rey said. "My whole lab, gone." ... The individuals in question are Menja, Stormtiger, Cricket, Rune, Othala, Niflheim and Muspelheim.- Interlude 19 (Donation Bonus 1) Category:Characters Category:Empire Eighty-Eight Category:Females Category:Fenrir's Chosen Category:Striker Category:Villains